Boy In Luv
by Skyvxx
Summary: Jatuh cinta? Tak ada dalam kamus seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang hidup akan abu-abu. Akankah berubah dengan kedatangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha? tetapkah abu-abu atau penuh warna? bahagiakah atau hanya kesedihan?. Just RnR guys. NS detected :')
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

 **Boy In Luv**

Skyvxx

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Jika bicara tentang masa sekolah, pasti tidak lepas dari tugas,perkelahian, dan percintaan. Bicara tentang tugas,perkelahian dan percintaan pasti ingat masa sekolah. Yah tidak salah jika berpikir begitu,karena setiap orang menganggap masa itu adalah masa yang indah.

"Meski begitu, kurasa tidak semua siswa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu, misalnya jika tidak suka belajar,menjauh dari masalah, bahkan tidak tertarik bersosialisasi,bukankah ada orang seperti itu?" ucapnya yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan luar jendela dari dalam kelas,dia Naruto Uzumaki.

" mah mah jika pun ada itukan dirimu Naruto~ , kau bicara seakan akan kau tidak menganggap dirimu seperti itu". Balas tem- ah sahabat Naruto di sampingnya duduk.

"aku hanya menjalani hidup yang normal sesuai energi yang ada ditubuhku Kiba, aku tak mau membuang buang energi dengan yang sesuatu yang melelahkan, dan kau tau itu kan?" . ucapnya termangu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

" aish itu bukan hidup namanya , oh lagi pula apa kau sudah dengar? Katanya akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini, dia- , "seperti biasa kau seperti wanita menceritakan ini dan itu, membuang energimu saja ji-, "yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong bicaraku , heeee? Aku belum selesai bicara, aish"

" dan kau juga memotong bicaraku baka Kiba" delik Naruto yang dibalas cengiran bodoh Kiba. " lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, yak hentikan cibiranmu itu aho" sambil mendengus Naruto memukul kepala Kiba.

" dasar manusia aneh" jengkel jimin mengelus kepalanya.

Di sisi lain

" KYAA,, apa dia murid baru itu,, astaga tampannya"

" dan kelihatannya dia kaya raya, lihat saja mobil dan pakaiannya"

" ah dia sangat sempurna , ah aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama"

" apa dia sudah punya pacar"

" jangan harap paling dia akan memilihku"

" tidak,, dia pasti pilih aku"

" kalian jangan gila, dia akan jadi milikku"

" kyaa, dia melihatku, kyaaa, "

Mungkin seperti itulah jeritan siswi-siswi yang memenuhi koridor sekolah hanya karena seorang siswa yang katanya sempurna. Terlihat siswa itu sedang berjalan dengan tampang datar dan pasti menuju kelas 2-2. Oh? Bukankah itu kelas Naruto dan Kiba, ah sepertinya akan ada hal menarik setelah ini.

Skyvxx

" nah seperti yang kalian dengar hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, masuklah nak dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman temanmu" . ucap sensei bermasker kepada murid di dalam kelas dan salah seorang siswa di depan pintu kelas.

" Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku Onegaisimazu". Ucapnya datar sambil membungkukkan badan. Seketika saja suasana menjadi hening namun tidak berlangsung lama-

"kyaa dia memang tampan"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Sasuke-kun tinggal dimana?

" apa kau mau jadi pacarku?,, kyaa aku malu sekali"

"ah sepertinya aku dapat satu lagi musuh yang akan mengalahkan ketampananku"

" ah sepertinya kau benar Kiba, kobarkan semangat masa mud-

"Kiba,Lee kalian memang jelek dari lahir lebih baik diam saja" . teriak para siswi di kelas serentak, yang langsung di bentak balik oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"yare yare bisakah kalian diam,biarkan Sasuke duduk dulu setelah itu kalian bisa menanyakannya langsung ke dia kan? Dan sensei harap kalian jangan ribut karna sebentar lagi para sensei akan mengadakan rapat". Perginya Kakashi-sensei yang ditandai tertutupnya pintu kelas.

BRAK

 **TBC or DELETE?**

Setelah sekian lama di dunia ff *eaaa

Akhirnya…. Nulis juga *fiuhh

First time for write njirr :v

Masih kaku padahal ide kebanjiran di otak :v

Review dibutuhkan terutama buat para sunbae *eaa (2) :v

Btw ini 2 versi dengan screenplays ff guys :')


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Boy In Luv**

By

 **Skyvxx**

 **Warning :** Boyslove,typo bertebaran,gaje,OOC, motto gua sebagai author

" _Don't like Don't Read!"_

 **Summary :**

Jatuh cinta ? Tak ada dalam kamus seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang hidup akan abu-abu. Akankah berubah dengan kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Tetapkah abu-abu atau penuh warna? Happy ending or sad ending? Just RnR guys. Narusasu detected :')

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Sasuke Uchiha namanya, aku bahkan sangat jelas melihat wajahnya. Aku akui dia memang tampan dan err sedikit manis, aku tak munafik akan itu.

Kau tau ketika ia berbicara kau akan melihat gigi kelinci yang mencoba mengintip dibalik bibir manisnya itu. Kalian bisa mengira aku gila karena mendeksripsikan seorang lelaki, tapi itu memang realitas bung.

Dia duduk tepat disampingku, disisi jendela tepatnya. Aku tak pernah salah dalam mengira, dia memperhatikanku sejak tadi, sungguh aku bukannya percaya diri tapi dia benar-benar melihatku sejak ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Aku menelungkupkan kepala diantara lipatan tanganku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku benar-benar jengah.

Ayolah tidakkah tuan Uchiha ini melihat keadaan kelas yang juga sedang riuh akan kedatangannya? Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu bodoh dan berhentilah memperhatikanku, rutukku.

" Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu Uchiha-san?". Sial ada apa dengan suara gugupku ini.

Aku memulainya. Berbicara dengan si murid baru. Dan balasan yang kudapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar dan angkuhnya itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh huh?

Kalian ingat sebelumnya aku mengakatannya manis? Well ku tarik kembali kata-kata bodohku itu.

Menurut sudut pandangku dia tipikal yang irit kata. Perlu bukti? Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang bertanya ini dan itu, dan apa respon yang di dapat? For the good sake dia hanya menjawab ya atau tidak, gelengan atau anggukan. Tidakkah dia manusia?

Aku terkadang bingung dengan para yeoja dikelas ah mungkin untuk sekolah ini, bagaimana bias sosok sedingin batu es dan sedatar papan dikatakan tampan,cool,kece oh lupakan kata terakhir kawan.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku berkata seperti itu bukan berarti aku jelek. Bahkan Kiba jauh berada di bawahku. Haha aku bercanda atau mungkin serius? Dia sahabatku kalau kalian mau tau. Jika kalian butuh traktiran kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku, akan langsung ku berikan Kiba pada kalian, dia dompet berjalanku haha.

Lupakan sejenak hal itu, kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, sudah banyak penghuni kelas yang meninggalkan ruangan hanya untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. Atau itu hanya perkiraanku saja.

Tapi tidak denganku dan murid baru ini. Dia masih di tempatnya diam membisu bagaikan patung. Apa dia memintaku untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang seperti tadi? Ayolah kemana seorang Kiba disaat kritis seperti ini?

Jujur saja aku ini orang yang terlalu malas atau bahkan tak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada disekitarku. Sikap inilah yang kata sahabatku sangat buruk dan patut dihilangkan. Ini bukan salahku kurasa, setiap manusia memiliki karakter yang berbeda-bedakan? Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan.

Apa aku harus mengajaknya ke kantin?

" Uzumaki Naruto"

Atau dia memang lapar hanya saja tak tau di mana arah kantin?

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Atau gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya kepada siapapun yang ada di kelas ini?. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar diotak sempitku ini.

"Uzumaki….. Naruto!"

" Ah, ya? Kau memanggilku?". Mendongak. Ternyata dia telah berdiri tepat disamping mejaku. Dan menatapku lagi.

" Ikut denganku". Ucapnya dengan nada perintah. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

" Hah? Untuk apa?" jawabku malas.

"Ikut denganku". Dia mengulangnya. Dia pikir aku pesuruhnya? Yang benar saja.

" Jika kau ingin bicara, kita bisa bica-

" Ikut atau ku seret". Dia memotong perkataanku. Sialan.

 **Naruto POV END**

" kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?

" Apa kita sedekat itu sebelumnya?"

" Kau memang bisa memenangkan hati setiap orang Uchiha-san tapi tidak denganku". Ucap Naruto santai.

SRAK

" Kau kira aku juga mau? Ini kemauan kakak bodohku itu sialan!". Bentak Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto hingga ia terpaksa berdiri.

" Lalu apa hubungannya kakak bodohmu itu denganku". Balasnya menatap Sasuke .

" Kau dan pertanyaan bodohmu itu" " ikut aku sekarang". Ucap Sasuke datar sambil berlalu.

" Hei, tunggu.. di mana-

"- Atap" " Cepatlah siput". Dipotong dengan seringai Sasuke yang pergi.

" grrr, murid baru dan mulut sialannya itu benar-benar menguras energiku yang sedikit ini ". Geram Naruto sambil menghela napas.

Di Atap

" APA!"

Jika saja ini dunia kartun dan sebuah teriakan memiliki magis, tempat ini sudah hancur luluh lantah akibat kerasnya teriakan dua makhluk ini, sebut saja mereka Naruto dan Sasuke .

 _Flashback_

" Kyuubi nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan siapa dia?". Tunjuk Naruto pada seseorang disamping Kyuubi.

"Uchiha Itachi salam kenal,kau bisa memanggilku Itachi atau Itachi nii-san agar terlihat akrab". Jawabnya tersenyum.

Bukanlah Kyuubi yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan Itachi.

" dan yang seperti yang kau tau, yang bersandar disana itu adik manisku". Tambahnya terkekeh yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Sasuke .

" Naruto, aku dan nii-sanmu ini sebenarnya su-

" Sudah berpacaran beberapa tahun belakangan ini, yang katanya tanpa sepengetahuanku kan". Tatap malas Naruto kepada Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan telak yang dibarengi dengan senyum malu-malu dari kedua pasangan yang jadi pembicaraan.

" Naruto untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir kau memiliki kesamaan dengan adikku Sasuke ". Kekehan yang terdengar dari kyuubi dan itachi.

" KAMI TIDAK SAMA! ". Mereka saling mendelik.

" JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU BODOH/SIALAN"

Teriakan kemarahan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa diwaktu yang sama. Yang mendapatkan gelak tawa dari Itachi.

" sudahlah Itachi-kun jangan menjahili mereka lagi, lihat muka mereka yang memerah itu"

" lagipula Naru, Nii-san baru kali ini melihatmu bertindak diluar kebiasaanmu". Disambut dengusan Naruto.

" Itu semua karenamu juga kan, lagipula Nii-san sejak kapan kau jadi cheesy seperti itu"

" apa-apaan dengan kun kun itu, euw". Balas Naruto bergidik dengan mimik ingin muntah.

" haha, kau cemburu? Yare yare Naru-chan sudah besar ternyata". Ujar Kyuubi menahan tawa.

" ah aku sampai lupa memberitahukan mu sesuatu yang penting Naruto"

" Belum tua sudah pikun,memalukan". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Jangan mengatai Nii-san ku murid baru!". Marah Naruto dan delikan tajam dari Itachi.

" Jaga ucapanmu dengan yang lebih tua darimu Sasuke Uchiha". Sergah Itachi.

" Cih". Sambil mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke merutuk.

Kyuubi tersenyum " daijobu yo Itachi".

"Naruto kau ingat yang Nii-san katakan semalam tentang tempat tinggal kita selanjutnya kan?". Ujar Kyuubi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kita akan tinggal bersama mereka". Ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum manisnya ketika bertatapan dengan Itachi.

"APA!"

 _Flashback End_

 **TBC**

 **A/N** gua bener-bener nyaris buat hapus ini ff serius deh, untung ada **Kuchiki Hatsuki & Ririn **yang masih mau ngesupport ini ff, I just can say big thanks guys :')

Semoga lanjutan fic ini sesuai harapan reader. Setidaknya satu atau dua kata buat kolom review dari reader sangat mempengaruhi mood gua buat nulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Gua juga butuh saran buat kelanjutan ff ini bagusnya gimana guys..

So kritik dan saran terbuka lebar buat kalian semua..

Skyvxx out


End file.
